In general, users can access services and data using multiple devices. Sometimes, the users will be accessing the devices simultaneously and would like to switch seamlessly across the devices. The existing solutions involve multiple manual operations and unnecessary cognitive load to support seamless interaction across the devices. The more manual procedures to perform operations like executing functions or providing services in the devices, the more uncomfortable the user will feel. This mostly becomes a cumbersome process with increased turnaround time and thus significantly degrades the user experience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.